The Girl who
by LeleB123
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia discovers she has the power to leap through time. At first she's kind of freaked out, but later she starts to get use to the whole idea of leaping through time. But as we know time travel isn't something that should be tampered with. Lucy starts to realize her leaping has consequences. She starts to wonder if this gift she's been given is a blessing or a curse.
1. Chapter 1

_The Girl Who..._

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. All rights go to their respective owners. Nor do I own the Girl Who Leapt Through Time.

_**Chapter 1~ Abnormal Day**_

_~Lucy's P.O.V_

_What if I told you I miraculous power to leap back in time a change it. Now you'd probably think I crazy, yeah when I found out I could do it I thought I was a bit crazy too. But I've gotten somewhat use to it. Now your probably wondering how I a normal average school girl stumbled across the ability to leap through time. Well, it all started a couple of months ago..._

_Time_**_ Leap~_**

*Knock, Knock* "Miss Lucy, It's time to go get up. School starts in an hour." I heard my maid Virgo calling me from outside the door. I shifted a bit in the sheets as I slowly got up yawning. "I'm up Virgo!" I called making sure she heard me.

"Ok, Miss Lucy. After your dressed and things. Come down stairs for breakfast. Oh and your father told me to tell you that he had to leave early for work so..." I didn't need Virgo to finish, I knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Ok, I understand." I listened as Virgo's foot steps faded away in the distance and sighed, "Figures, it's not like he's here most of the time anyway." I hopped out of bed and went over to my closet, opening it and grabbing my school uniform and heading into the bathroom. I placed my uniform in my basket, went over to the shower and turned on the water. As I waited for the water to heat up I took off my clothes, after I couple of minutes I stepped inside and let the warm water wash over me.

~_Couple minutes later~_

I was now fully dressed, I just put the last finishing touch on to my hair; my blue hair ribbon. I grabbed my dirty clothes placed them in the hamper, opened up the bathroom and walked back into my room. I grabbed my bag placing it over my shoulder, put on my socks and shoes. I gave myself one last look in the mirror and sighed, "Another average boring school day." I headed downstairs to the dining room and what I saw next shocked me.

"Oh, Hey Lucy what's up!"

"Yo Luce how's it goin'?"

"Natsu! Gray! What are you two doing here!"

I couldn't believe it my two idiot best friends had waltzed into my house and just started doing what ever they wanted. Then again I shouldn't be so surprised, they do this about everyday. At least my father isn't here, who's knows how he'd react.

"Yo, Luce!" My pink haired friend Natsu said gaining my attention. For some reason Natsu always wore a white scarf, that had a dragon scale pattern on it. I asked him about it once and he said it was the last gift his father gave to him before he left. I've asked Natsu where he thinks his father went off, but he just says he doesn't know.

"What is it Natsu?"

"Well I was wondering if you were going to be at the baseball field after school today?"

"Aren't I always there?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Then I've answered your question. Duh!"

"Man, Natsu you ask some stupid questions." I heard Gray chime in. "What did you say Ass hat?!" I sighed, 'Please not right now.' Too late Gray and Natsu totally got into it, calling each other any name they could think of. I silently face palmed as they continued to go at it.

~_30 Minutes Later~_

After Natsu and Gray had their little episode. I finally got the two to stop trying to kick the crap out of each other. "Come on guys we better, get going before we're late. Oh, and Gray please put your shirt back on please." I said grabbing my bag getting ready to go. Gray was another one of friends he, unlike Natsu has a weird and I mean **weird **habit of taking his shirt off unconsciously. Yeah... I don't get it myself either.

_~Time _**Leap~**

We had finally made it to school. "We made it before the bell ring." I said walking through the gate with Natsu and Gray walking beside me. "Yeah, ya got that right Lucy. I think I'd wanna hear one of Ms. Scarlet's long drawn out _late_ speeches again. I swear the stare she gives him every time I'm late scares the hell out of me. I get shivers just thinking about it."

"Yeah, same here Natsu. Just down right creepy." Gray shivered. I giggled. "Well, if we all don't want to hear any speeches let's head to class you two." Natsu grinned and Gray nodded. We began heading to class.

~_In Class_~

"Well class seeing as none you are late." Ms. Scarlet's eyes landed on Natsu, Gray and I. I was scared, so scared in fact I began shaking a bit. 'Wow, Natsu and Gray weren't kidding her scare is scary. Remind me not to get on her bad side.'

"Ahem, well anyway. Some of you might not like this, but today's a pop quiz." Everyone in the class groaned including me. "Why a pop quiz?" I heard Natsu complain. I sighed, 'Oh here we go again.' This happens almost all the time, Natsu complains, Ms. Scarlet threatens him, that shuts him and we continue class like always. Well at least that's supposed to be normal, but today my life would change in a way I didn't even think was possible.

"Well Mr. Dragneel if you care to complain. You can just head to detention... or wait, better yet the principal's office." Natsu didn't say anything, he just slouched in his chair and pouted. Ms. Scarlet smirked, "Just what I thought Mr. Dragneel. Until you get older and get your own job, then you can run things the way you want them. Until then... my class my rules. Got that?"

"Yes, Ms Scarlet." he mumbled. "What was that?" she asked. "Yes, Ms Scarlet!" He said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Good. Now everyone, please get out a pencil as I get ready to pass out the test."

~After School

"Lucy, Lucy!" I hear my friend Levy calling me. "What's up Levy?" I asked as she walked up to me. "Did you forget?" I looked at her with a confused look, she sighed, " By that look you did totally forget. We have cleaning duty today." My eyes widened. "Oh, crap I forgot! And I promised Gray and Natsu I would meet them at the baseball field after school."

"Well, You can still make it if we get this done fast enough." Levy said.

"Yeah you're right. I'll carry the books back up to the storage room, and you can sweep the floor." I said grabbing the big stack of text books and slowly headed out of the classroom, leaving Levy behind to deal with the rest.

"Ok, be careful Lucy!" I heard her call from out classroom. Carrying all these books was starting to tire me out I decided to stop for a moment to catch my breath. ' I wonder why Levy would tell me to be careful?' I then noticed a huge set of stairs in front of me. "Oh that's why." I sighed, "Well here it goes..." I slowly, but surly made my way up stairs. I finally reached the last step and collapsed on the floor.

*Breathing Heavily* "Next... time... I... volunteer for... the classroom." I slowly got up grabbing the books and headed into the science room to the storage room. That's when I heard a unknown noise coming from somewhere in the back room.

"Hello, anyone there?" I called. Nothing. I was starting to get creeped out by the eerie silence. I walked quickly to the storage room and slowly opened the door making sure no one was hiding back here.

"Hello, Hello?" I began to relax as I walked in to the room. As I began walking over to the table to place the books down, the door suddenly opened startling me, causing me to trip and fall with the books flying up in the air.

"Ah!"

Now, What happens next will be a little hard to explain. As I fell on the floor my arm must have come in contact with a weird object because time suddenly stopped. "What the...?" Then I felt my body being lifted up into the air, the classroom disappearing in a blur. I was flying and flying fast, I saw bits of things like animals and buildings, but mostly everything was a blur.

Before I knew it I was back on the floor of the classroom like I had never left, the books falling on top of me. "Ow! What the hell just happened?"

"Lucy are you alright?" I looked and saw Levy staring at me with a confused and worried look on her face. I couldn't possible tell her what happened she would never believe me. Hell I barely believe it myself. I got up off the floor dusting all the dirt off my skirt, I then proceeded to pick up the books off the floor and placing them on the table. After all the books were picked up I turned back to Levy and smiled as not to worry her.

"Don't worry Levy I'm fine. I just got a little spooked and fell that's all." Luckily for me Levy brought it. "Ok Lucy, just be more careful next time, ok?"

"Yeah. Um Levy what time is it?" I asked trying to change the subject. Levy looked at her watch, "It's 3:15" she replied. "Oh, no. Natsu and Gray won't be happy with me if I don't show up!"

"Don't worry Lucy I can handle things from here." Levy said smiling. "Are you sure?" She nodded. I ran up to her giving her the biggest hug I could muster, she returned it. " I promise Levy I'll repay you." I released her, she smiled at me. "Oh, Lucy you don't have to." I shook my head, "No I want to. How does Ice cream sound?" She smiled, "Sure.", "Good." I gave Levy one last wave and made my way to the baseball field hoping Gray and Natsu wouldn't be made with me. Knowing Natsu he'd have some snide remark to say. Today's event becoming somewhat of a blur.

_~To Be Continued~_

_A/N: This is my second NaLu fic. This time I've tried to put incorporate Fairy Tail and the (2006) Japanese Anime Movie The Girl who leapt through time. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and look forward to another chapter soon:3_


	2. Chapter 2

_The girl who…_

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. All right go to their respective owners. Nor do I own The Girl who leapt through time.

_**Previous Leap**_

_~ I gave Levy one last wave and headed to the baseball field hoping Natsu and Gray wouldn't be to mad at me, but knowing Natsu he'd have some snide remark. Today's events becoming somewhat of a blur._

_**Chapter 2~ An accidental brush with death**_

_~Lucy's P.O.V_

The sun was beating down on me as I made my long trek to the baseball field. Ok, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, it's not as long as I'm making it out to be, but that still doesn't change the fact that the sun's heat wasn't making the trip any less enjoyable. After a couple of minutes I saw my destination slowly coming into view, I sighed, "Finally I'm here! Hopefully Natsu and Gray won't be too mad at me." I open the gate stepping onto the dirt field.

"Lucy, you're here!" I felt a pair of strong arms warp themselves around my waist, I blushed. "Who the-"I looked and it was Natsu he had a cute puppy dog look on his face.

"N-Natsu let go!"

"No!"

I tried to pull him off of me, but he wouldn't let go. "Natsu let go, now!" he just shook his head. I was really starting to get annoyed.

"Natsu, if you don't let go of me this instant I won't bring you any of my 'homemade' bento!" That seemed to get Natsu's attention. "N-No 'homemade' bento?" he said. He looked at me with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Yep, I'm being _dead_ serious! Now let go." Natsu did as he was told and released me from his hold. I looked around and noticed I didn't see Gray anywhere around.

"Hey Natsu, where's Gray?" I asked.

"Oh Gray! He went to go get some drinks."

"Oh, but shouldn't he be back by now? It shouldn't-"

"Natsu, Lucy!"

I looked and saw Gray walking toward us. "Yo! So Lucy you finally decided to show up," Gray said coming over to me and patting my head like I was a little kid and he was my father, I blushed from embarrassment. "G-Gray, please stop." He chuckled, "So Gray what took you so long?" I asked. "Oh yeah, well… while I was over by the soda machine, some girl who I had never met before came over to me and asked me out." My face perked up into delight, "Seriously Gray! She asked you out?!" I was bouncing up and down like a little kid waiting for Santa to come.

"So what did you say? Please tell me you said yes!"

"No," Gray said bluntly. I stopped completely; maybe I heard wrong, yeah that was it I had something in my ear or something. "Wait Gray; please tell me I heard you right, did you say 'no '

"Yeah, what's so bad about-"

"Gray you **IDIOT**!" I exclaimed kicking him square in the face, sending him flying. "**A GIRL ACTUALLY ASKS YOU OUT AND YOU SAY'NO'! WITHOUT EVEN GIVING IT ANY THOUGHT AT ALL. GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"**

Gray slowly got up rubbing his face, blood coming from his noise. "What the hell Lucy! Why'd you kick me?!"

"Because you're an insensitive jerk!" I stated.

"Ok, but did you seriously have to kick me? I think you left an a shoe imprint on my face, ow!"

"Yeah, well you deserved it, jerk face."

I walked away leaving a sore faced Gray standing there. 'God, I swear I'll never understand women.'

~_Time_** Leap**~

"God, Natsu can't you at least pitch correctly?" Gray Complained.

"Shut it Gray! It's not like you could pitch any better."

"Tch."

"Stop it you two. Come on let's go get something to eat I'm starving!" My stomach growling in response.

Natsu and Gray bust out laughing.

"W-What's so funny?"I stuttered a small blush on my cheeks from embarrassment. Natsu and Gray were wiping tears from their eyes.

"Sorry Lucy but… your stomach rumbling was just too funny!" Gray broke out laughing again.

"Yeah sorry Luce!" Natsu was trying to hold back a laugh, but failed.

"Great I'm so happy my hunger amuses you, I said sarcastically. I walked away from the two a bit pissed.

"Luce slow down!" I heard Natsu call.

"No!"

Both boys sighed, "I swear, why are girls so complicated?" Both boys said in unison. They quickly looked at each other. "Hey stop copying me Gray!" "Me copying you? Stop copying me!" Natsu and Gray were now in each other's faces, scowls on their face, neither backing down.

"Gray, Natsu!"

They heard Lucy call from down the street. They just faced away from each other pouting.

"Dumb nut!"

" Ice Brain!"

~_Time _**Leap**~

"No, No, No! I'm so late!" I ran as fast as I could, but I wasn't going fast enough. That's when I saw it; a bike. I really hated to do this but… I ran over to the bike, taking off the chain and getting on the seat backing it up. I was getting ready to ride off when I saw someone shaking their fist at me.

"Look I'll pay you back I'm sorry!" I yelled speeding off. I zoomed down the road cars and people looked blurry as I passed them. I was getting closer to a stop sign, I tried to break but I couldn't. "Oh, come on break you stupid bike!" I tried to break again, but it still would break. The bad part was just beginning, I was about to hit this car in front of me! 'No, No!' 'Bang' the front tire of the bike collided with the car. This caused me to flip over the car into on coming traffic, a bus about to hit me.

I was going to die. I began thinking about all the things I could have done or changed like starting with _not_ being late today. I could have went with Levy to get Ice cream or gone shopping or... the bus got closer and closer, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact; I was waiting for my life to suddenly end.

~Time **Leap**~

Was I dead? I felt no pain or anything, so I had to be dead. Everything around me was black I couldn't see a thing, was this heaven? If so then...

"Hey kid look out!"

'Huh?' who was calling me? Could it be mom?

"Kid, Kid! Slow down!" The voice called again and this time I could definitely tell it didn't sound like my mother. My eyes snapped open instantly. "Kyaaa!" 'Bang' before I knew it I had collided with another person, my bike falling to the ground with a 'thud'

"ooooh, ow!" I moaned. "W-What the hell just happened? First I was riding the bike trying to get to school on time, then I almost got hit by the bus... but how did I end up here? I felt something soft under me, I looked down and noticed I was sitting on top of someone. I got up immediately.

"I'm so, so sorry! Are you ok?" I asked panicking. I looked closer and noticed that the person was passed out. I then grabbed them by the arm hoisting them up. I placed his hand around my shoulder shifting my weight so I could carry them better. I looked at the person, they seemed to be a man in their early 20's, he had short spiky blue hair and a cut going down his right eye though it seems to have healed.

' I can't leave this guy like this. Looks like I'm headed to the hospital!' I sighed, "Looks like I'm not going to make it to school today. Crap, how am I going to explain this? Oh, am sorry I skipped school to day Ms. Scarlet but... I almost got killed by a bus and then by some miracle I'm _**Alive**_, but then I run over a random guy in his 20's and knock him out and have to end up taking him to the hospital!"

"Ugh! There's no way anyone would believe that! Hell I don't even believe it myself, Damn it!" I yelled to no one in particular. I decide I'd think about my situation later and just focus on getting this guy to the hospital as face and soon as I could.

_~To Be Continued~_

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! I hope everyone has a Merry Holiday and Happy New Year! I hope to have another chapter sometime soon, bye:'3


	3. Chapter 3

The Girl Who...

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor, do I own the Girl Who Leapt Through Time.

_**Previous Leap**_

~ "Ugh! There's no way anyone would believe that! Hell I don't even believe it myself, Damn it!" I yelled to no one in particular. I decide I'd think about my situation later and just focus on getting this guy to the hospital as face and soon as I could.

_**Chapter 3~ Misunderstandings**_

~_Lucy's P.O.V_

I inwardly sighed, 'at least that guys going to be fine, I thought I had given him a concussion. And surprisingly he was also very nice too.' I thought as I made my way toward home.

_**~Earlier that day(In the Hospital) **_

"Ugh, where am I?" I heard a voice say. I'd been waiting for this guy I accidentally run over for an hour now, the nurse was nice enough to let me stay there until the guy woke. I gave a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness, you're ok," I said smiling. The man looked at me confused. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" the man asked. It's not really surprising considering everything that's happened.

"Oh, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I-I... accidentally hit you with my bike which caused you to end here. I-I'm sorry." I bowed. This seemed to catch the guy off guard. "O-oh, well I sure you didn't mean it on purpose. Besides a little bit of pain, I feel fine. So no harm done." the man smiled. This surprised me. "Again, I'm very sorry, please if there's anything I can do to-" I started, but I was cut off.

"Lucy. Lucy wasn't it?" I nodded. "I'm fine. But there is something I curious about..."

"Yes, What is it?" I asked.

"Lucy, have you been here all day?"

I nodded. "I wanted to make sure you were ok before I felt. I wouldn't be able to forgive my self if you had been hurt because of me," I stated sincerely. This caused the man to smile. "Well I thank you for that, but for the last time, I'm fine so there's nothing you have to worry about so. Head on home I'm sure your parents are worried about you."

'Yeah, I highly doubt that considering my fathers hardly ever home. And even when he is it's not like we talk' I decided I keep my personal matters to myself and take my leave. Besides I'm sure Natsu and everyone's wondered what happened to me. "Well, I'm happy you're ok... uh..."

"Naota Homura."

"Well, bye Homura-san..."

"Bye, hope I'll see around soon." I gave on last smile to Homura-san and then took my leave.

_**~Present Time**_

As I made my way to my house I noticed that the sun was beginning to set. I'd been there for a long time. My house finally came into view. I walk up to the front door, place my hand on the doorknob and open the door. "I'm home!" I called. No response. 'not like I was expecting one anyway.' As I made my way through the house, I was attacked by a white fluffy animal. "Hi, Plue! Have you been a good boy?" I asked. Plue barked. Plue is my snow-white Shih-tzu, my father brought him for me as a birthday present. I was so excited then, I thought that my father and I would continue to have happy days considering my mother had passed away a few years prior and my mother's death had been hard on both of us. But... I was wrong in fact it was the exact opposite. My father grew more distant and cold as time went by... at this point I don't even think he acknowledges I exist.

"Plue? Plue where are you?" I heard my friend and maid Virgo call.

"Plue's with me," I answer. Virgo comes into the room with a smile. "Oh, Miss Lucy you're home! I was beginning to worry. Both Masters Natsu and Gray came by to see if you were here because they noticed you weren't at school today, they looked worried especially Master Natsu."

'oh, boy looks like I've got a a lot of explaining to do.' I smiled and handed Plue over to Virgo. "Thank you Virgo for worrying about me, but I fine as you can see. I'll be up in my room if you need me." I said and headed up to my room. "Ok, Miss Lucy. And Miss Lucy?" she called. I turned back around to face her. "Yes?" I questioned. "I'll have your dinner ready as soon as I give Plue a much needed bath. Is that ok with you? Or would you like your dinner right away?"

"It's fine Virgo, you work as hard as it is, so take your time. Oh, and please you don't have to call me Miss Lucy, Lucy's fine." This seemed to catch Virgo off guard. "Oh... well thank you Miss- I-I mean Lucy." Virgo was blushing from embarrassment as she wasn't use to calling me by my name just yet. I silently giggled to myself. "Well, I'll be upstairs, just call me when dinners ready." Virgo nodded and went to go give Plue a bath.

I headed up to my room, I look and saw that my father's door was closed and the light's were on, he seemed to be working on something. I just sighed. I quietly head into my room without turning the lights on and head to my bed. I know my room inside and out so I don't need the lights on to see. As I land on my bed I feel something... something hard.

"What the-?" I rub my hand on the hard object and I hear a soft moan. "..." I slowly got up and turned on my light. Natsu was passed out on my bed, his shirt was open which meant that the hard object I had been touching were... I felt the blood rushing to my face. "NATSU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I exclaimed. Natsu jolted awake. "H-huh?" Natsu looks around sleepily and sees me and gives me a small smile. "Oh, Lucy you're back I was worried." "Don't give that Natsu! What in the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Well... I should be but... you weren't at school today... and Gray and I were worried or more like I was I thought something bad happened to you. So after school we came here and Virgo told us you weren't home and she was also worried so after we left I decided I'd sneak into your and wait till you got home." he smiled a toothy grin. I stood there in silence trying to process everything he told me. In a way I was touched at Natsu concern for me, he and Gray were really and truly great friends. But there was still part of me that wondered what the hell went on in Natsu's head as he thought of these outrageous ideas. I sighed, "Well now that you know I'm ok. You can go home now." I motioned toward the door.

"But I don't wanna go home," he whined.

"Natsu you can't stay here!"

"Why?"

"Why?! B-because don't you understand what kind of problem that would cause for me!"

"No." Natsu gave a confused look.

'god, sometimes he could be so dense.' I mentally sigh, "Look Natsu. Considering you entered my room WITHOUT permission, plus not mention I'm the only one who knows you're here. Don't you think it'd be a little weird having to explain how you got here?"

Natsu still looked at me confused. "Look, Natsu the bottom line is GO HOME!"

"B-but Lucy I promise I'll be quiet." he had a pleading look in his eyes. 'man I hate it when he gives me that look... he knows it's hard for me to say no, that jerk.' after giving it a little bit more thought. 'As long as he's quiet... oh mom, why do I get myself into these situations.' I mentally sighed. "Fine, you can stay, but you're sleeping on the floor got that?" Natsu nodded. "Good. Now stay quiet, I'll be right back I'm going to go get the spare futon. Natsu went back to lying back on my bed. I quietly make my way downstairs and head to the linen closet. Luckily for me Virgo was nowhere in site. When I reach the linen closet I quickly, yet quietly grab the spare futon and head back upstairs. As I make way in to my room, without being detected I breath a sigh of relief.

"So, now that I have the futon, Natsu you-"

I drop the futon on the floor. I was slightly annoyed. Natsu was sleeping soundly on my bed. I walk over to Natsu and shake him. "Natsu c'mon wake up!" I say. I try shaking him, but he doesn't budge. "Natsu!" I feel myself getting agitated. This time I try slapping his cheeks, but he's still sound to sleep. I give an aggravated sigh and try one last attempt, but this time I try to pull him off the bed.

"N-Natsu...!" I pulled and pulled, but he was just to heavy. The most I got was his arm hanging off the bed. I was tired, after spending most of my time at the hospital and, now ending up having to come home to this. "Yeah, today is just not my day." I whine as I lie on my bed. I suddenly feel warm arms wrap themselves around my waist, I make a small squeak. For a minute there I forgot Natsu was lying on my bed.

"N-Natsu let-" before I could protest I felt him pull me closer to him, his warm breath tickling the back of my neck. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he was holding me like his life depended on it. Suddenly he mumbled something that caught me off guard and caused my heart to flutter.

"L-Lucy, please stay with me. I-I love you."

'did I hear him correctly? Did Natsu... say he loves me?'

_~To be Continued~_

A/N: Well I'm back! And I'm happy to be giving you another chapter! Sorry it took so long. I promise I'll try to update faster, but I can't make any promises because I'll be starting college soon and I'm sure that'll keep me busy for a while. But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter hope to have more for you soon;)


End file.
